


Love Never Ends

by Aljopai232



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Loki (Marvel), Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aljopai232/pseuds/Aljopai232
Summary: I just get off of the plane to start my new job at Stark Tower. I meet Loki who is... Now suddenly a good guy? Neverthesless... He offers me a bed... And i cuddle. Nobody else likes the fact that we are together though...





	Love Never Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My pal Tom Hiddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+pal+Tom+Hiddleston).



> The 3rd chapter is where things start to get real... I just wanted to start with an intro.

I walk into Stark towers with a grin on my face. It's even more beautiful up close. I looked at Tony who is looking at me Like this was just a small token of what he had. All the Avengers decided to take the elevator and I joined them. Agent Romanov looked at me and smiled.

"Whatda think so far?" She asked. "It's beautiful," I said. "Wait till you see the living room," she said as we stepped out of the elevator. A buff tall man with long blond hair Stood outside the elevator and wave to me. "Hello, there Y/N" I nodded at him. it's so weird that everybody knew my name. It was like they were expecting I was coming. I mean they probably were, being as I've Bean reading Minds since I was young and they probably had my record of it. A man stood in the corner looking at me intently.              

"Stay away from him" Nat whispered in my ear. 

"That's Loki, this big guys brother." She said slapping Thor on his chest. Thor smiled proudly not knowing what she had said seconds before.

"Whos hungry?" Tony asked already pulling in a chef to order food. 

 

 

 


End file.
